


A Light Dusting of Pleasure

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answers that he's forced to give are the best of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light Dusting of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therhoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therhoda/gifts).



Waya pressed his weight further against Isumi. "Tell me how you want it, 'Sumi."

Isumi lay spread-eagled on the bed with one of Waya's tanktops wound tightly around each wrist to connect him to the headboard. "I..." He moaned as Waya ran his tongue along one shoulderblade.

Waya pressed his thumb into Isumi's mouth. "Get it wet," he said with his lips pressed hotly against Isumi's ear. Isumi took to the challenge with fervor, even as he began to fight his bonds.

Pulling his hand back and carrying a single string of drool that caught at Isumi's shoulder, Waya pressed the thumb to Isumi's anus and massaged the area. "You want it, don't you?"

Isumi bucked against the pressure from the hand. "Yes. Give it to me."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want... it. You."

Waya pulled away, then slapped one side of Isumi's ass as hard as he could from his position. "No, you little slut. You want my tongue up your tight hole until I get you stretched out enough to take my cock."

Isumi bellowed as the first part of Waya's statement became fact rather than speculation. "Please, Waya..." He moaned and stressed his bonds again. "Fuck me! Please~ Waya... Shove your cock in me as hard and deep as you can. Make me fucking pass out because I come so hard!"

Waya bit down on his neck a moment later and pressed into him steadily. Isumi teetered on the precipice for a moment, then came hard with his cum smeared between the sheets and his stomach and Waya still using his willing hole. When he felt Waya tense and release inside him, he relaxed and easily slid from the bonds.

"Thanks, 'Sumi," Waya said as he curled up against the older man's side.

Sumi grabbed for a tissue, but realized quickly that they needed a shower and for laundry to be done. There was always later for getting clean. Now was apparently the time to be dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> I came a cross a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
